Elliot's Kingdom
by sandra m potter
Summary: Elliot gazed Across the kingdom that would soon be his to rule, the Kingdom he hid from for a long time because they could never understand./ Elliot is male Elsa
1. Chapter 1

-/I own nothing in frozen, Elliot is just a male Elsa/ I only play in frozen but it's not mine sadly/-

Chapter 1

I gripped the railing tightly, as I starred over my kingdom or what would soon become my kingdom. It had been a few months since my parents died, and the kingdom continued to morn over them. My parents were loved among the kingdom as well as my little sister. I was always the one in the background, never wanting to be seen and picked out. But everyone always wanted to meet the prince, but my parents always came up with a good reason I couldn't be there. There were a few times that I couldn't get out of it and had to wear elbow length gloves so I could concentrate.

Those times were rare because after an incident with my sister Anna my parents pretty much trapped us in the castle because it wasn't safe for me out there anymore. That incident haunted me since it happened it nearly killed her…

~flashback~

*knock, knock, knock* Elliot, do you wanna build a snowman" I heard my little sisters voice float threw my door in the dead of the night, wakening me from a deep sleep. I rolled my eyes and threw my legs over the side of the bed and padded over to the door bare feet. I opened my door to see my little sister pouting up at me "shouldn't you be in bed Anna?" I questioned her as her puppy dog eyes joined the pouty lip. I stared at her a second before a smile flickered across my face. She knew she had won, she grabbed my hand and started running for the ballroom.

I closed the door behind us and gazed down at my two year younger sister who looked up at me with doe eyes "do some magic, please Elliot" I knew that there was no way I was going to get out of this with her looking at me like that. So I opened my hand and started to pull forth my magic to create a snowball which I threw to the ceiling making it snow in the ballroom. Anna was running around playing in the snow as I sat back and watched as snow drifts started to gather around the room. I had started to doze off again when I heard "Elliot, catch me!" and my head snapped up to see Anna jump off a high snow drift. I threw my magic out to make another snow drift, one after another as Anna kept jumping. That's when it happened Anna had just jumped again and my powers had been over use and had failed me a second, a second was all it took. Anna was falling so I gathered everything I had left and sent it out only to hit Anna by mistake.

I rushed over to her to see that she had collapsed, a white streak made its way through her hair. I sobbed I had just hurt my little sister "Mom, Dad, anyone we need help!" I called out hoping someone who hear me and come quickly. I hugged my sister close as I heard rushed foot steps towards me, I heard my mother gasp and she fell down beside me and grabbed Anna from my arms. I looked up at my dad "I couldn't catch her fast enough, she was going too fast and my powers failed me for a second" I lowered my eye back down to the ground knowing that if my sister died that it would be my fault. I felt my father grip my shoulder "it's okay son, I know what to do but we need to go quickly".

~End Flashback~

That night my parents and I had rushed out of the castle to a place far out of our kingdom to a place that held trolls. One of the trolls had help Anna but he had taken away all her memories of my magic saying that it would be safer for her if she didn't remember.

After that day my parents had sent the gates and the staff was cut to minimal, my parents kept trying to push me in controlling my magic but I didn't know how. Every time I thought I had it under control it would grow stronger till I couldn't keep it in any more. After that day I barely saw my sister unless absolutely couldn't be helped. It was rare we were in the same room besides meal, which I really didn't show up for anyway.

Even with my parents help my powers couldn't be controlled but as I got older, the better I got at hiding them. I could stand in a room and press my hands to something and it wouldn't freeze as long as I had my gloves on. Without my gloves things started to freeze when I touched them. I was afraid that I would hurt someone close to me and there would be no fix for it.

I forced my back straight pulled in a deep breath and turned to face the guard standing in the door way "tell the guards to open up the gates". I pulled my gloves up one last time before shifting my gaze back over the kingdom before departing from my rooms that I had locked myself in long ago and walked out the door to face the world I once gave up.


	2. Chapter 2: The ball

The Ball

:/I do not own frozen/ That is all/:

I paced up and down the hallway, it was minutes till I was crowned king. I was nervous, it would be the first time since my parents died that I would be seen in front of a crowd. I knew that my hair was messed slightly from me running my hands through it. I let my fears continue to overwhelm me till I heard the start of the ceremony. I straighten my back and faced the door with the mask I had perfected.

The giant gold doors opened as I saw every face in the hall turned to face me, it was odd but I put on a brave face and walked forward with a look of grace I didn't know I had. I kept my head high and my eyes to the front. I saw my sister standing there in a beautiful dress, it hit me then how much she has grown. The ceremony passed without a hitch expect when I had to take my gloves off and almost froze the staff but thankfully no one noticed. The problem started when we hit the ballroom, I didn't realize how many women were here. Being crowned king was apparently a very attractive factor.

When I was presented as king and my sister as princess everyone bowed low, before continuing on with the party. Anna just stood there looking everywhere but in my direction, I bent down slightly to whisper to her "you look every bit the princess you're supposed to be Anna". She snapped her eyes to meet mine and I smiled down at her as I raised myself to full height and addressed the crowd before me.

I took a few steps forward and spread my arms wide "welcome everyone, I wish to thank you for coming here to celebrate this day. But I also want you to remember the pervious king and queen that should still be here, where they belonged". I took a second to sweep my gaze over the crowd "they would have been proud of not only me but my sister as well, they are proud now. They will forever be watching over us and will forever be in our hearts. Now, if all of you don't mind I'd like to take a moment of silence for our deceased king and queen".

Most of the crowd lowered their eyes in respect and clasped their hands together just as I was, I sent a prayer to my parents, praying for strength to get through this night. When the moment was over I looked back at the crowd and smiled "I hope you all enjoy the party". The music started back up as I walked to the throne that was now officially mine.

I have to admit I was starting to get tired of all the people I had been congratulated by, I hated being crowded and that was what was happening. Then I heard my sister voice shout out to me and I turned to see an odd site. My sister was clinging to the arm of a man that I had never met or knew to be in my kingdom. "Elliot, I want you to meet Hans of the southern isles. And we wanted to ask you permission to marry" I was shocked my sister had ever met the guy and she was asking me if she could marry him. The shocked look must have showed on my face because they both started talking at once, which made it very hard to follow.

I held my hands up at the brothers coming to stay at the castle part "ok, you both have to slow down, nobody's brothers are coming to stay at the castle and nobody is getting married". My sister had our mothers temper so I wasn't surprised when she spoke up "why not" which glaring at me was spat out by my sister. I shook my head and took a slow step back "you cannot marry a man you just met Anna, it's not right" she stared at me before saying "you can if it's true love which I can tell you I feel for Hans" I started to get frustrated "what do you know about true love, all you know how to do is shut people out and how to hide behind doors. Because you're afraid of what you feel you have always been afraid Elliot but don't make me suffer the same as you choose to do, let me be free Elliot please bless our marriage". My hands had started shaking even my sister who I loved very much thought me to be a coward, that struck me deep my heart started to hurt and I could feel my hands becoming cold.

When I had said my finally no, Anna kept going when I tried to walk away, I knew that I had to get out of that room before something bad happened and somebody got hurt. As I was walking away Anna continued to yell at me before she reached for my hand and managed to grab ahold of my glove and pull it off. Now, I was sure I had to leave but before I got to the door Anna made a grab for me again and my hand flung out and ice flowed from my hand creating a barrier between me and the crowd. I let myself look around for only seconds before I flung the door open and just ran.


	3. Running Away

Chapter 3

I ran out of the ballroom and just ran, I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I hit doors and raced pass the few people milling about the castle. I just ran blindly, I couldn't really think, the only thought that was running though my head was that they knew, they knew and they hated me.

The one thing I never wanted anyone to know, the one thing that my parents tried to protect me from, I just ruined it. Now not only the whole castle and kingdom knew that I was a freak my own sister that I loved so dearly probably hates me.

I exited out the front door but kept up my run, I knew someone would come after me. They all knew that I was different now and most would try and capture me to have me killed. I knew that if they caught me I wouldn't fight back I didn't want to hurt anybody anymore then I already have. I just kept running hoping that nobody would come after me or that if they did they wouldn't be able to keep up with me.

I ran toward the lake because I knew that I could run across it so that exactly what I did. I pushed myself faster than ever before, I could hear my sister's voice yelling to me even the space between us didn't make her voice any less painful to hear. I knew that in my heart she wasn't mad at me but I had also lied for years and avoided her due to my parents' wishes. I knew that I could never go back and face her or anybody for that matter.

I didn't know where I was going but something in my heart kept pushing me forward till I couldn't keep going because my lungs felt like they were on fire. When I managed to catch my breath I looked around and realized that I was on the north mountain.

I knew that I couldn't just stay on the snow for the rest of my life so I looked deep within myself and pulled my magic out from my center and forced it out towards the snow and started picturing the castle that I wanted. I felt my magic release and spread to do what I wanted, the castle started to create itself.

The castle was beautiful and I was amazed at what I could do, I could make this castle and yet everyone outside of it hated me. Every time I brought up home my heart would start to hurt, all I could see was my sisters smiling face dancing and laughing.

The innocence of her was beautiful and I didn't want to spoil it with my doom and gloom days that whenever it was possible I avoided her at all cost because I knew that no matter what I did I could ruin her by the amount of anger I held. When my magic exploded, nobody within that distance was left unharmed.

I stood out on the balcony that overlooked the kingdom, and I couldn't help the sudden weakness that spread through me as I collapsed and pulled my knees up and tilled my face up to look at the night sky as the tears slipped down my face.

I held the tears in for a long time but now I couldn't help but let them run down my face. Pent up years of sadness let itself known as I continued to weep for everything I had stood strong for all the years since I was taken away from my sister. For all the times I had to be strong for my kingdom finally toke a toll on me and now it was being let out for the first time and I couldn't feel better.


End file.
